Easvedropping
by tae17
Summary: One night when Alek is watching Chloe he hears something he can't help but like.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I don't own Nine Lives if I did Chloe and Alek would be together by now**

This is my first fanfic feel free to comment and leave tips **if you want an update to this please review**

'Thump-thump, thump-thump' I could hear Alek's steady heartbeat coming from my roof. Ever since he helped me gain control over my hearing by having me listen to his heartbeat I couldn't help but feel like I wanted him as more than a friend.

Face- palm… what was I doing… I still like Brian. Sadly, I can't do anything with him because he's a human not even a kiss.

As I keep thinking about it, I realized that I shouldn't judge myself for starting to like Alek or even admitting that I started to like him when we first met two years ago. Because lets face it, even though I call him 'jocko' he has the hottest accent and do I even need to mention his to die for body. Maybe its for the best I forget about Brian and turn my attention to Alek after all he has seemed to cut down on the snide remarks and smirking, almost as if he is trying to impress me. With that last thought of Alek in my head I drifted to sleep listening to his heartbeat.

While I paced back and forth across Chloe's rooftop I couldn't stop my imagination from letting loose and thinking how great it would feel to have her lips pressed against mine. Her soft, pink lips…. 'STOP IT ALEK' I mentally scolded myself for getting lost in thoughts while I was supposed to be alert and looking after Chloe.

When I woke up the next morning to a note from my mom reminding me that she would be gone for the day at a meeting and that she would she me tomorrow I could help but be overjoyed. Why, because it was a Saturday meaning no school and I could start operation Alek.

I jumped out of bed to take a quick shower before I ran downstairs to grab some food. After my shower I got dressed in my brand new outfit, it was a short, white dress with spaghetti straps and a zipper down the front; I also threw on my favorite blue scar to add some color. A peak in the mirror to confirm what I knew, that I looked hot in my new outfit, but it didn't give me confidence it gave me a heart attack that I was sure just took my 8th life.

"Alek! Holy shit you scared the crap out of me… didn't I tell you to stop sneaking up on me," I yelled.

"You know if I were an assassin you would be dead right now," Alek smirked. It was suck a hot smirk if only I could kiss it off his face, but he was always telling me that same phrase, saying I should be more alert. Pshh! I didn't need him telling me what to do.

As I stood there glaring at him in the mirror, he slowly walked up behind me and hugged me from behind like we were a couple and I'm pretty sure I let out a small gasp only to see him smirk again.

"You know you talk in your sleep? Because I heard something about me that I really liked," the British accent slightly delayed me from really hearing what he said. Once my brain processed it I moved out of his grasp and teasingly smacked his arm.

"Oh really, well than enlighten me on what I said," I teased.

"Well first I heard you say my name and then I heard ' Alek is so cute when he smirks I wish he would kiss me,' so I figured I should let you know what I thought about that…" he trailed off as he stepped closer and brought his head down towards mine.

I reached up on my toes meeting his lips half way. The feeling of his lips on mine was amazing they fit together just so, it was almost like we were meant for each other. I parted my lips for him and as our tongues swirled together I knew we were know more then friends because there was nothing friendly about how he kissed but there was something more to it a carefulness and loving feel to the way he gently hugged me to him as my hands ran threw his blonde hair. As we broke apart I let my lips linger on his whispering "so what does this mean."

"It means that you're my girlfriend or at least I hope you are," Alek said.

"Ohh, ok then boyfriend… but you might want to stop eavesdropping because one day you're gonna hear something you won't like," I teased.

"So do you remember what I told you the day you threw my ball in the trash… based on that kiss I have less things to teach you than I thought I would," he teased back.

**Please leave tips and reviews with ideas lead to faster updates****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who added me to their favorite author/ story and story/ author alert. My email was full of alerts from everyone who read my story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King**

**Sorry I took so long to update but if you would like hints as to what my upcoming stories will be about hmu on twitter TheTae_17**

APOV

Holy crap (pardon my French) but when did Chloe get so strong. She has me pinned down on the hard dirt in the forest where we were training and it only took her 5 seconds. Ughh, I guess I was right when I told her I didn't have that much to teach her. But really, just last week if we had engaged in a sparring contest I would have had her pinned down with no choice but to beg for mercy… oh how the tables have changed.

CPOV

I was going in to shock! I had taken Alek down and its not like he just gave in to be nice because I'm his girlfriend, he actually was struggling to get up. Little did he know, I wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"Haha! Poor pretty boy got dirt on his clothes, "I mocked him "and all because you were beat by a girl."

"You know I was just doing the whole boyfriend thing and letting you win," Alek muttered.

"Uhuh? So that's why you broke a sweat…but don't worry being beat by a girl isn't all that bad," I teased him, letting a flirtatious edge to my voice.

"Oh and why is that King?" he questioned me.

"Because know, you get to…" I trailed off making him worry.

"What! What do I get to do… besides enjoy the view I have from you bending over me," he mouthed off.

"Well I was going to say you had to kiss the champ but know that you brought it to my attention you already seem to have gotten a perk or two by being beat by me. Considering you can't keep your eyes off of my chest," and with that I got up and began to run.

I heard him grunt with anger as I made him chase me, only to have him trap me against a tree that I began to climb. 'Dang! Why did he have to be so fast' I thought to myself as he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"And who says that you don't get to kiss the champ, considering you had a head start and I still pinned you up against the tree," he smirk at me with only a smirk he could produce.

"Yup you're right you won, but it seems that you almost always have to pin me up against something to try and kiss me (A/N first episode, hallway scene) not to mention that you still are a close talker," I smirked back.

"You know you like it," he said as he began to bring his lips closer to mine.

**If you like it or even it you don't please review it would make my day.**

**p.s. will Alek get his kiss or does Chloe have a trick up her sleeve… if you would like a hint check out my twitter my user name is above. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone so I know I haven't updated in over a week but it was my birthday last week and I was extremely busy. I'm beyond super sorry.

A special thanks to every one fallowing/ favoriting this story and me as an author!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nine Lives of Chloe King

**If you would like a shout out the information is at the end of the story**

CPOV

I wasn't quite done playing with Alek yet… he was always taunting and teasing me. He was going to pay; Alek had no idea of what he got himself into. 'Mwahaha!' I thought to myself 'I am going to be a player and give Alek a taste of his own medicine.' I can be very seductive and tricky when I wanted to be, I just kept that part of me hidden… It didn't fit very well with my whole I'm quiet and not popular act at school.

As Alek's lips came closer to mine I leaned into him and let my lids drift close letting him think he was finally going to get his kiss. But I was having too much fun playing my little game of cat and mouse (no pun intended). Right as his lips were about to touch mine, I turned around so that he was pinned to the tree. Before he could figure out what had happened I sprinted in to the dark shadows provided by the surrounding trees (I mean you gotta love the convenience).

APOV

"Really! Do you really wana play that game? FINE! IT'S ON KING!" I shouted at her disappearing figure.

Who was this girl, not my Chloe, that's who. This was nothing like the girl I met in grade school and currently went to high school with, but to be honest I loved this wild and daring side of her. I couldn't wait till the chase was over and I had won!

3rd PERSON

While Chloe ran franticly still developing a plan, Alek of course was being the over confident jocko he was, easily living up to the nickname CB (cocky bastard).

AMY POV

_**All the single ladies, Now put your hands up…**_

My phone rang Chloe's ringtone.

"Hey Chlo!" I squealed, I felt like I hadn't talked to her in FOREVER.

"Hey so I need a favor like NOW!"

"Anytime. Whatya need?"

"Unlock your door I'll be there in five, you have to hide me from Alek!"

"Um… ok sure, see you soon."

"Thanks Amy!"

5 MINS. LATER

"Amy!" Chloe shouted "I'm here."

"In my room." I heard Chloe run up my stair right before she burst in to my room.

"Ok so I never told you but me and Alek are well a…a… well I like him and you were right … and we're a couple!" Chloe blurted out.

"OMIGOD! CHLOE!" I screamed and began to jump up and down. "I knew you liked each other," I said excitedly.

"Amy chill." She told me "I need your help, I'm getting even with Alek so when he shows up tell him I said girls night only and to get lost. I'm going to call Jaz and ask her to come sleepover, if that's ok and then Alek will have no reason to stay and 'Guard me'," Chloe explained.

"Ok this will be fun and ya call Jasmine. It's about time she makes some new girlfriends."

** * shout out info.**

**If you want a shout out in the next chapter either comment or PM me with an idea for either the next or following chapters and if I like or use it I will give you a shout out. **

P.S. even if you don't have an idea comment it makes me happy and happiness leads to a lot faster updates I promise!

Thanks for reading. You guys are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so I'm back with an update and I want to say thank you for all the great ideas I combined three for this chapter and will use some more in the following ones.

_**Spoiler for **__**the next chapter (there will be a kiss and more plotting against whom? I think we all know the answer to that).**_

**This is a filler chapter and I'm really sorry but this update was faster than the last one. Also I already have the other chapters written up so I will start typing them now.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Nine Lives of Chloe King

Shout outs will be in the next chapter where the ideas can actually take place.

CPOV

"Hey Jaz, are you up for a sleepover at Amy's her dads are gone for the weekend and we want an Alek free GNO, actually make that a GNI (girls night in)," I explained.

"Sounds great I'll be there soon, just let me call Alek and tell him he has the night off."

"You know what screw it," I laughed into my cell, "I don't want an Alek free GNI. I want an Alek free weekend."

"Haha! Ok, I totally get what you mean hopefully he wont put up that much of a fight."

"Thanks Jaz, I'll see you soon. Oh and don't worry if he doesn't listen to you, I have a plan!" I grinned evilly," I'll text you the details. Bye Jaz."

As soon as I hung up with Jaz I began testing both her and Ames the plan. I didn't want the eavesdropper to listen incase he was any where near by.

**To: Jaz, Ames**

**Ok so Im thinkn that we let him come ovr if he wants and pretend we dont no he's here then let jaz talk about sum hot mai guys to make in jealous**

**To: Chlo, Ames**

**Gr8 idea he gets so jealous/ protective of u and I happen to know my mom is planning a party 4 2mro w/a lot of hot mai, mayb we can hit the clubs w/them**

**To; Chlo, Jaz**

**Omigod I 3 that idea jaz, alek will b pissed off… haha I cant w8 to c his face**

**To; Jaz, Ames**

**Awesome plan, we can even throw in sum of his jocko friends from school I found out that nick is mai**

**To: Chlo, Ames**

**Love it! Its time for sum pay back for all of aleks pranks**

JPOV

I couldn't stop laughing while I was texting Amy and Chloe. I loved this plan, and the fact that my mom is actually throwing a party with all the hot mai guy for Chlo this weekend is perfect. Well it will be until Alek finds out he can get extremely protective of Chloe." I wonder if he told her he likes her yet.

APOV

"Hey Jaz, what's up?"

"Well I'm taking your shifts this weekend, Chlo called me and asked if I wanted to have an Alek free all girls weekend at Amy's."

"She WHAT?" I growled into my phone.

"Um… so yeah, I'm headed over so don't worry about it just go home and catch up on your sleep."

Ugh, I could hear the smile in her voice as I got over protective of Chloe, but she is my Chloe!

"Fine but call if anything happens and I mean anything." I yelled and snapped my phone shut.

JPOV

While I was talking with Alek I had thrown together an over night bag for Amy's and began to run over. My cheeks were aching as I ran and no, not those (people these days O.o), I meant my face. I couldn't stop smiling, it was so cute how protective Alek was of Chloe I hope I have a guy like that one day.

"Knock, knock," I called from the ledge of Amy's window.

"Omigod Jasmine, you scared me, why didn't you just come in from down stairs?" Amy asked me.

"Sorry Amy, I'm just used to going through Chloe's window."

"Hey jaz, im so glad you're here how did Alek take the news?" Chloe questioned before I could get through the window.

"Not well, he'll show up later for sure!"

**Sorry if it was boring! I promise the next chapter will be way better. If you want to leave more Ideas of what will happen in future chapter I will be happy to incorporate them and give you a shout out.**


	5. Chapter 5

OMG this has been my fastest update so far! Are you guys happy or what and it's the longest chapter so far!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nine Lives of Chloe King

Thank you again to everyone who added me to their favorite author/ story and story/ author alert. My email was full of alerts from everyone who read my story

**For shout outs you know what to do and even if you don't comment review it's what made me want to update so fast****.**

CPOV

Oh no I wonder if he's going to punch another hole through his wall.

"Well at least we know he's going to show," commented Amy. "Oh and just FYI, Chlo just told me they're a couple!"

"Oh my goddess, Chlo I new you guys liked each other," Jaz told me, "I'm so glad, no wonder why Alek was so mad."

"Haha I know, I never gave him his kiss and now I turned in into a game of keep away as pay back for being such a CB!"

AMY POV

"Come on, lets go watch a movie," she pulls a movie out of her DVD rack, " I give you Gosling as in Ryan! (*wink, wink*) He should entertain us while we wait for the Brit to arrive."

"Let the girls' weekend of revenge begin!" Chloe said.

APOV (in the mean time…)

Why does she have to do this to me, SHIT it makes me so mad. We just got together and now she expects me to stay away from her for a whole weekend!

What the hell I'm going to Amy's anyway and I will get my f'n kiss!

(1 hour later: midnight)

After punching a good sized hole in my wall I headed to Amy's. Basset knows how I despise Chlo's human friends, Paul the comic nerd and pesky Amy. I mean I don't out right hate them they just know how to make me want to strangle them especially Paul with all his freak'n mai questions.

CPOV

"Crap you guys its midnight and I forgot to call my mom to tell her I'm sleeping here! Where's my cell?" I asked franticly, my brows drawing together in panic. "Midnight is my curfew and since I'm not home it means I need to call ASAP."

"Chloe you know Momma Meredith wont care if you call late, just tell her you're here, she knows hoe we are when we hang." Amy tried to calm me down.

"I think it's in Amy's room and Jaz do you hear something?" I said while I winked at her. 'Ahh, so Alek has finally arrived' I thought not wanting to let him know we new he was here. "I'm going to get my phone, be right back."

JPOV

As I ran outside and jumped two stories onto the roof I knew that Alek was here I could smell him.

"Hey cuz. I know you're here stop hiding and I won't tell Chlo you're here, ok?"

"Thanks, I just need to make sure nothing happens, I trust you but you should hangout with them and just relax… I get time to hangout with my team but you never really go out and have fun."

"True. Well be quiet so Chlo won't notice you and I know you're here because she's you girlfriend now so there's really no need to lie to me. That, and I grew up with you and I can always tell when you're lying."

"Whatever Jaz, just go have fun with all that girly crap," he smirked at me.

"Yeah, that's right I will have fun with my 'girly crap'," I smirked back at him before returning outside.

CPOV

I was now in Amy's disaster of a room, trying to locate my phone when I heard the window slide open. Quickly, I spun around claws extended but no one was there.

"Wow! I must be tired if I'm hearing things," I muttered.

I felt claws and long fingers snatch my wrist and before I could scream I had lips crushing mine silencing my yelp of horror. After a few seconds and a slight heart attack, I had clamed down enough to realize it was Alek. I could smell his sensual cologne and hear his rapid heartbeat that could only be his. I was clearly over enjoying myself and began to knot my fingers in his silky, wavy hair. As he began to pull away I let out a frustrated and desperate whimper, realizing a moment to late that I had given him the exact reaction he wanted. I began to pout.

"I told you to kiss the champ!" Alek said smugly, I could tell he was smirking.

"Ok fine you got what you wanted and so did I" I said huskily trying to seduce him. "But," I said slowly easing him back toward the window "You have to go" I whispered as his back hit the closed window. He looked down at me with unhidden surprise in his eyes. I was guessing he was either shocked that he didn't notice I was backing him into the window? "Really Alek… as much as I enjoyed our little kiss, it's a girls weekend so go catch up on your sleep you have me worried by staying up all night to watch me." I stared in to his eyes trying to look innocent.

"Fine," he huffed out as he leaned in to place one last peck on my lips before we parted for the weekend.

3RD POV

Little did Alek know, Jasmine new that he was standing only a block away still clearly able to listen to their every word, while Chloe thought the plan had been ruined. She hadn't expected Alek would give in quite so easily…

**Shout outs!**

**Unhr25**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**SmartOwl21**

**I used all three of their ideas and combined them into one different idea. Also if you are still waiting for your shout out it will be coming soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry for the late update but I just got my laptop fixed so that's why it took so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King!

If you want a shout out it's the same as always.

**CPOV**

After getting Alek to leave, I wandered back down stairs to see Jasmine and Amy snickering at what had happened in my room. Amy trying to find a cover story rushed to turn the DVD back on.

"Gee thanks for the privacy."

"Anytime," "Welcome," they replied at the same time.

"So did you call your mom?" Amy asked.

"Dang, no I couldn't find my phone and then Alek showed up…and I sorta got side tracked…" I trailed off while redness consumed my face.

"Just use my phone," Jasmine offered.

"Thanks!"

***PHONE CALL…RING! RING!**

"Hey Mom, I'm so sorry I forgot to call but I'm at Amy's with Jaz and you know how we are…"

"Yeah I do, so I assume you're spending the night and you already have some clothes there?"

"Yup… and I'll probably be home around noon, ok?"

"Ok sweetie, I love you, good night and same too Amy and Jasmine."

"Night and the I love you is strongly implied!"

** * END CALL**

"My mom says goodnight," I told the girls.

**JPOV**

Chloe is so lucky. My mom, Valentina, is never around. I say I'm fine with it because I'm used to it but in truth, I wish I saw more of her. Plus she is always more than willing to think I'm the one to fail her, even when I took a knife to my back to protect Chloe. Alek told me I did good by protecting her while my mom simply told me I did what was expected… no I love you or I'm proud of you or even a simple good job or you did well.

"Hey Jaz are you ok?" Amy asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, I quickly shoved my feelings away because I never let them get to me.

"Um… yeah, I am," I replied grateful to have made a new friend. Hurriedly I tried to forget what I just thought of, I pointed to my phone to signal the start of the plan.

Chloe whose phone was still missing ran back upstairs to try and find her phone again while Amy easily pulled hers out of her pocket.

**TEXT MESSAGE**

**TO: Chlo, Ames**

**Alek is only a block away and can hear everything so lets head upstairs and start the plan**

Amy and I walked upstairs to her room to meet Chloe.

**AMY POV**

"So Jaz, Chlo do you know of any other hot Mai guys?"

"Well I know quite a bit and a lot of them are coming to my place tomorrow to meet Chloe," Jaz said.

"Really? Why do they want to meet me, I know I'm the uniter but still."

"Well they are coming to see who can win you over to be their girlfriend/ mate, they all want a chance at being with you," Jasmine explained.

"Omigosh that's kinda like a debutant, how cool Chlo…..umm what about Alek, you guys are going out know aren't you?"

"Jaz, does he know yet?" Chloe asked with wide eyes, "cuz if he doesn't he's going to be really frustrated with all those guys around me."

"I don't think Valentina ever told him, this won't be good," Jasmine said with a frown.

"Its not like he doesn't flirt with other girls, it will be fine. So tell us about these Mai guys Jaz," I said.

"Well this could take a while; umm I guess I'll start with the guys that are coming from the farthest prides."

*Another chance for shout outs **follow me on twitter and leave a comment with what you like about my story TheTae_17**

**Shout outs**

**LexiSceneQueen**

**aaef**

**thank you for the ideas**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG SO SORRY! I have been so busy with school I just couldn't update, but here it is the much promised chapter 7. Thank you for putting up with me and waiting for this chapter **

***If you want a shout out just review!**

**Chapter 7**

CPOV

Jaz was just about to start telling us about all the Mai guys that were going to be coming to the penthouse tomorrow… I'm so excited finally my plan to get back at Alek is beginning!

" The one from the farthest pride would probably be Damien or Ian, Damien is from Ireland and just a bit taller than Alek, plus he has that amazing combination of brown hair with blue eye… not to mention a to die for accent! Then there's Ian, he's from London but I don't know that much about him, I've never met him.

Oh and I think you'll really like Luke, he's from Boston and has the hottest body… know that I think about it, his body is built so much better than Alek's. I'll just stop there and let you meet him. There is also Thomas, Cameron, Mike, Shane, David, and Ethan.

Shane and Thomas both have gorgeous brown hair, but Shane's eyes are hazel and Thomas's eyes are green. They are both well built and pretty tall.

Cameron and David both have red hair and blue-brown eyes. Mike and Ethan have black hair."

"Omigod they all sound so cute but Jaz you have to give us more details" said a very enthusiastic Amy.

"I don't know Amy there are so many of them I don't think Jaz can remember all of them"

"Ya sorry Amy, but I think I left out a few of the guys but I just can't think of who else there is. I guess we'll just have to see tomorrow."

AMYPOV

"Oh, well that's to bad, so Chlo what are you going to wear" I always have to ask her considering that I am the most fashionable out of the three of us and I had to make sure she's going to look hot. The hotter the better for us it will just drive Alek crazy.

"I'm not sure yet why don't you and Jaz help me pick my outfit. How do I need to dress for the party?" Chloe asked Jaz.

"Well since its just a little party at the penthouse, you're not gonna need anything fancy. I would go with a sexy date night/ clubbing outfit cause we might go dancing after."

"Wait a sec I think I have the perfect thing for you to wear" I said as I ran in to my closet. I went through all my hangers until I pulled out my new top that I bought at Chloe's work, it was a heathered-grey distressed t-shirt that had been cut in to a crop top with a white lace back and cut out with lace over lays on the front. " Here it is," I said as I walked back in to my room.

"Oh mai gods, that is perfect Amy!" Chloe squealed.

"That would look amazing with dark was skinny jeans, a leather jacket and some heels," Jaz told us, "or you could wear that black mini skirt that you wore to school a few days ago."

"Good idea Jaz, tomorrow morning we can go back to my place and see what looks better and we can find both your outfits. Plus we can all get ready together and have a spa sesh before," Chloe told us. That sounded like so much fun, with Chloe always having late night training with Alek and Jasmine she ends up so exhausted that she goes strait to bed after work. I feel so bad for her, she just never gets any time to relax or do anything fun and I really miss being able to spend time with her after all she is my best friend, well actually she's more like a sister.

"Yay! That sound so fun I cant wait, I miss having our girls' day every now and then. We can do our hair, make-up and nails… and Jaz I'm so happy we are friends and you can finally see what its like to have a full on girls day."

"Ya it will be so nice not to have to train and just take a day for myself to relax and have some fun."

"We better get some beauty sleep you guys, its already 2:30 am and we have a big day tomorrow," suggested Chloe.

"Good night!" we all said at the same time.

**The next chapter will be up shortly. This was more of a filler chapter but the next chapter will have Alek in it I promise.**

**Review with what you would like to see happen I really need some ideas! Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and to the 126 who have alerts for this story.**

ALEKPOV

'I can't believe that Jaz is in there telling my Chloe about all my friends from the other prides even though she knows that Chloe is my girl now. I also can't believe that Valentina is doing this to me; I mean does she real have to host a freak'n party tomorrow for all those guys to meet Chloe. I love her; she is my everything and just what if she finds someone else to love… I don't even know what I would do with myself I would be so pissed. Well she is the uniter and I guess that if she did end up with someone else I should be happy that she even had considered me… no that's not happening I will make sure that she is mine forever. I can tell every time I look at her that I found my life long mate.'

These thought kept running through my head and left me pacing until dawn when I decided that I better go home and catch up on my sleep so I can keep Chloe away from the other guys tonight.

JPOV

I woke to the sound of my phone vibrating against Amy's hardwood floors. As I went to check my text message I noticed that it was 10:30 am, I quickly forgot about my phone and got up to wake up Amy and Chloe.

I walked over to Amy figuring that anyone is easier to wake up than Chloe and gently shook her shoulder while calling her name.

"I'm up!" she yelled.

"Geez I'm right her Amy, no need to scream. We have to wake up Chloe so we can all shower and get ready for the party."

AMYPOV

I nodded to Jaz and walked over to Chloe. I grabbed the blanket she had under her and yanked it quickly causing Chloe to flip over on to her stomach. Jaz and I couldn't stop laughing as Chloe quickly jumped up with a scowl on her face.

CPOV

"Ahhhh!" I woke up to find my face about to smash into the ground with Jaz and Amy snickering next to me, every time I have a sleep over with Amy this is how she wakes me up. If only I wasn't so hard to get out of bed… but that's not gonna happen anytime soon so I just stood up with a frown on my face.

"What time is it? We should all get ready so we can shop and get everything ready for the party."

"Its 10:40 right now so how about we all go home, shower, get dressed and meet back here at 11:30," Jaz said.

"Alright, that sounds good. Be back soon."

"Bye," Jaz and Amy said.

JAZPOV

As I ran across roof tops back to the pent house I remembered that I had a text message waiting for me. I slow my run to a stop and pulled out my phone.

TO: Jasmine

Be home soon, the boys are already arriving and I don't want to wake Alek, he need his sleep.

Mom

TO: Mom

I'm almost home, but I'm going to be leaving around 11:15 to watch Chloe while we get ready for the party tonight.

Jaz

I pocketed my cell and continued my run home.

"Mom I'm home." I shut the door and turned around to head to my room when I saw six mai staring at me. "Umm, hey."

"Hey Jaz," one said. As I look to see which one had said it I noticed it was Luke. We had become really close friends when he was visiting our pride last summer and he had only got hotter over the year. I was really happy he was here.

"Hey Luke." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Long time no see… I wish I could stay and talk but I really need to go get ready so I can meet Chloe."

"What no love for us," the other guys said. As I turned to get a better look of who was here I noticed that they were all pretty close friends of mine and Alek's.

"Haha, hey guys. Sorry about Alek being a sleep on you considering I gotta go, but he's been up most night guarding Chloe."

"No biggie. Well I guess we'll see you tonight with the uniter," Damien replied.

"Ya and just FYI she goes by Chloe. Bye." I walked down the hall and in to my bathroom.

**So if you guys want another quick update REVIEW! Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if any of my fans out there are eligable beta readers and would like to edit my work please pm me. Or if you write NLOCK fanfics and would like me to be your beta, pm me.**

*** 8-10 reviews = update tomorrow**


	9. Chapter 9

***BETA NEEDED… if you are and eligible beta please pm or if you would like me to be your beta pm. **

JPOV

After I took my shower, I got dressed in skinny jeans and a tight green tank top with my black leather jacket. As I went to walk out of my room I slipped on my grey converse to complete my outfit. I head in to the living room to grab my wallet and phone to go shopping with the girls only to hear…

"So Jaz, are you going to hang with the uniter? Can we come please?" the guys asked me.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to wait till tonight at the party. Right now it's a girl only shopping day so we can find the perfect outfits tonight." With that I walked out the door and down the hall into the elevator. Once I reached the lobby I walked outside and to the fire escape on the side of the building. I quickly scaled the ladder to the roof where I took of for Amy's house.

When I landed on the roof I could hear Chloe and Amy talking. I swung through the open window and landed silently on the floor of Amy's room.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late but I got caught up with the guys that are at the penthouse."

AMYPOV

"Omigod! There already here? Are they super yummy? I can't wait to meet them."

"Ames breathe… you can meet them tonight for now let's focus on girls day and shopping," instructed Chloe.

"Ok fine I'm breathing see." I took a deep breath dramatically showing her that I was in fact breathing. "Well since you aren't letting me obsess over the mai guy lets go shopping!" I ran out of my bed room and snatched my car keys that were sitting on the kitchen counter. "Last one to my car pays for lunch." I yelled to Jaz and

Chloe. I quickly ran into my car before they could take advantage of my slow human speed.

CPOV

I couldn't stop laughing at the look on Jaz's face as I jumped over the car door and into the passenger seat. While running down the stairs, I had been behind Jaz, but I tripped her and leaped over her as she fell. Jaz was so mad that I had beaten her, but hey can you blame me, she's the one who has been training me and always says "assassins don't play fair, so why should we, take the opening when you get it."

"Its ok Jaz, I mean you only got beat by me your so called understudy plus its only lunch."

"I need to call my mom and ask her if we can cut back on some of the training, it doesn't seem like you have that much more to learn. I think practicing every other day instead of everyday will suffice." Jaz said as a smile spread across on her face.

"Really?" I was so excited, training can be such a hassle.

"Ya, but now lets go shopping we have to find the perfect outfits."

**4 hours later**

We pulled up to my house with our shopping bags that held our new outfits.

"So Chlo we are going to get you ready first, then Jaz and I'll go last."

We have to make sure Chloe looks perfect…well we don't exactly have a choice, I mean after all she is dating THE SEX GOD, Alek freak'n Petrov.

When we got to my room we were all pulling our new clothes out of the bags when I spotted a dress in Chloe's hand that I hadn't seen her buy. " Hey where did you get that dress?"

"Oh this well um when we went to my boutique I snuck in to the back and bought it. I had been hiding it so no one else could buy it," Chloe admitted sheepishly.

"Well come on then let us see it," Jaz prompted her.

CPOV

"Uhhhh well…" Oh no I cant show them this dress. Its not the usual dress I would buy, it was revealing and sexy. It was a little something I had bought for when Alek and I would finally get some alone time.

"Stop thinking and just go put it on!" Amy pushed me in to her closet to change.

I slowly pulled on the deep raspberry red colored dress, it had an open back with a deep cut v-neck that went to my belly button and had a sheer floral lace overlay. May I'll wear it tonight just to push Alek over the edge, he wouldn't be able to resist me in this dress, it was a halter and stopped mid-thigh. It was almost to short but it fit just right. With one last look in the full length mirror I walked out to the girls.

"So what do you think?"

**I hope you all had a great new year, review and tell me what you did.**

**Lilly616: thank you so much. That means so much to me hopefully you liked this chapter as much as the previous ones **

**.Mai: Your review was so encouraging thank you so much for reading my story **

**ScissorLuv21: Thank you for reviewing again it means a lot to know that you look forward to what the future chapters bring **

**The ectprincess: So glad you like the last chapter; I hope you enjoyed this one as well **

**Linhohbabycakes: Thanks for following this story; I'm glad you liked it **

**Luvsome1cute: Glad you think its amazing **

**Thank you all for reviewing each one of them truly brought a smile to my face.**

**5-10 reviews = update tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the 8 reviews and everyone who has favorited the story or me!**

JPOV

"You look AMAZING! I can't wait to see Alek's face."

"I'm not giving you a choice you are going to wear that dress even if I have to drag you to the party… umm well even if jasmine has to drag you cause I'm not mai."

"Well ok I guess I'll wear it then. But now I don't have any shoes to wear with it."

AMYPOV

I ran into my closet and dug through my pile of shoe boxes until I spotted a bright white box. I pulled the box out slowly.

'I'm not too sure I want to let Chloe wear them. The pair of shoes I'm holding is like my baby and even I haven't worn them yet… well she is my sister and they would look amazing! Ok here goes nothing.'

"Here Chlo I want you to wear these."

"OH MY GOD! Are those your brand new Steve Madden heels?" Chloe looked skeptical.

"Ya and they would look fab with your dress, so take them before I change my mind."

Chloe snatched the box out of my hands with out even the slightest warning and slid the shoes on.

CPOV

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Amy's shoes looked gorgeous and they completed my look perfectly. "Ok, my outfit is finished, so lets get you guys in to your outfits so we can do hair and makeup."

"Sounds good," Jaz said emerging from the bathroom fully clothed in a one shouldered, black and white leopard print dress. Her dress also stopped mid thigh and fit her body like a glove. As I took in her new outfit, I noticed her black pumps that no one should have until they are released to stores next month.

"Jaz were did you get those shoes? I could have sworn they weren't in stores yet."

"They aren't but my Valentina's friend is the designer."

"No way?" Amy was so shocked it looked as if her eyes would pop out of her head.

"Haha! Yes way."

"So Ames what are you gonna wear?"

AMYPOV

"This." I stepped out of my closet wearing a strapless pink, coral, black, and white floral print dress with hot pink heels.

"Now that we all look fabulous, lets do our hair and makeup before we are late."

Next to me Chloe glances at my clock and sees that it's already 6:30.

"Oh no, you guys we need to be there in 30 minutes," Chloe said worriedly.

30 MINUTES LATER

Chloe's hair was in loose waves and she had a brown smoky eye. Next to her was Jasmine with straight hair and a black smoky eye. Lastly was Amy who had big, bouncy curls and light pink shadow. The three girls stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway when two muscular arms grabbed Chloe.

5-10 reviews = update tomorrow!

**Luvsome1cute: I just updated **

**DemiPetrov: Thank you for reading it and I'm very happy you liked it!**

**TwilightFreak28: Glad you liked it and sadly, Chloe's dress doesn't exist. However, I did find a similar dress so I now have a link to it on my profile.**

**ScissorLuv21: Sorry, but after reading the chapter you now know that Chloe is in fact wearing the dress and yes it will drive Alek crazy. I hope you still like the story regardless of her outfit choice (well more like mine). Otherwise, I'm very glad you like my story and I'm grateful for all your reviews (you are the only one who reviews every chapter ).**

**Sweet808: YAY! I'm glad you love it.**

**Kalirising214: Thank you very much **

**Gator19: The wait is over and the new chapter is here!**

**Mbj2323: Yes, I had you leave you guys wondering and I'm glad you love it too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**How happy are you guys that I have yet another chapter, if you guys keep reviewing like this you even get another one tomorrow. Sorry I am posting it so late but night seems to be the only free time I get.**

ALEKPOV

I was standing in the hallway outside of the pent house when I heard the familiar voices of three girls. The voices could only be described as motherly, high pitched/ annoying, and the one from my dreams. It was a clear indicator that Jaz, pesky Amy, and my girl were finally here.

I stealthily walked down the hall and in to the small alcove by the elevator. 'I always have the best plans and it's about time I start stirring up some trouble.'

CPOV

As we walked out of the elevator and towards the door marked 1803, two muscular arms grabbed me. Before I could even make the slightest sound, my mouth was covered. I let my mai instinct consume my mind as struggled to free myself from my attacker. when they set me back on my feet after countless seconds of thrashing hopelessly, I and pinned the attacker to the ground.

JPOV (during CPOV)

Chloe, Amy and I were talking about a new club that had opened a couple of weeks ago when Chloe fell silent. I quieted Amy as I turned to see who had snatched Chloe, only to find Alek holding her with a mischievous look in his eye. Chloe couldn't see me and Amy continue walking as we left her to battle her man.

CPOV

"Well this seems familiar," Alek whispered in my ear with his classic smirk spreading across his face.

"So it is and you might want to keep training if I've pinned you down twice now." I could slow my heart rate; I could feel my pulse racing from the horrible fright Alek had brought upon me. "Chloe two, Alek none! Haha, now you have to kiss the champ."

"Actually I got you in Amy's room, so I at least have one point." His eyes slowly scanned over my body while I straddled his chest as he lay on the floor. When I realized what I had on I quickly jumped up and grabbed his hand to pull him up with me. "Aw, come on Chloe the view was so nice, I just hope I get to see more of that tonight while you're in my bed."

"And you ruined the moment just by opening that C.B. mouth of yours." His arms were still wrapped around my waist as I stretched upward to kiss him.

"Yes, I'll admit I did, but you can't resist it. It's a natural part of my charm."

"Oh of course it is." My words dripped sarcasm, as I looked up at him with faux innocence. Alek leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. He slowly trailed his tongue against my bottom lip before I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. Our kiss was turning in to a make out session and a loud one at that.

I reluctantly pulled away from Alek at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

8-10 reviews= update tomorrow

**Soccerstar1018: I did hurry and update I'm really happy you like this story and think that I'm an amazing writer, but I honestly think that I'm quite a weak writer. And no need to beg just review lol!**

**Lilly616: Thank you!**

**Saraheartsoccer: CHALEK CHAPTER I hope you like it.**

**Mythgrl: haha I have the same feeling with several other stories when there is a cliff hanger.**

**Frogflute2: I hope you continue to enjoy this story and Alek's C.B. attitude. **

**ScissorLuv21: lol! Your review was really funny. I was wondering if you would like to be my beta? P.M. me **

**Mbj2323: Yup I love to leave you wondering **

**TwilightFreak28: Thanks and no problem it just to a bit of googling to find something similar, but in my mind Chloe's dress is a couple inches longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi sorry it took me literally forever to update but I'm back! **

**This is just a preview of the next chapter that will be up on Saturday at the latest.**

VALENTINAPOV

What am I going to do with Chloe, she was supposed to be here half an hour ago!

I think I should go look for our uniter. As I'm walking down the hall that leads to my apartment I spot Jaz and Amy with out Chloe…

"Girls where's Chloe?"

"Don't worry mom she is in the alcove with Alek."

CPOV

I pulled away from Alek as someone cleared their throat. Crap! We are busted, it's Valentina.

"Oh.. ummm, hi Valentina," I mumbled awkwardly.

"CHLOE! ALEK! Honestly I thought that I could expect better from the two of you. Chloe, being the uniter, you need to act professional, like the adult we all expect you to be….."

Valentina continued to drone on with the usual lecture. Be responsible, be professional, blah blah blah. I don't mean to sound disrespectful, it's just I've had this same talk with her 20 times already.

"Yes Valentina, I know, I'm sorry. We won't let it happen again right Alek."

"Yeah, sorry mom."

ALEKPOV

Finally Valentina finished her speech and we were free to go to the party. I wrapped my arm around Chloe's waist as we headed toward the pent house.

I wish I could just stop her from going in to the pent house, she looked beautiful and I didn't want any of the guys looking at her.

And I'm not even allowed to make it known that we are together. She had to appear single, but not exactly interested in the other guys to make sure none of the other tribes were angered.

***FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM annatae7**

**Get me to 160 followers and ill post 2 chapters on Saturdays! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	13. chapter 12 cont

**Sorry this didn't get posted last night! fanfic was having some issues and I wasn't able to access my story.**

**10 reviews = new chapter Monday**

**I do not own NLOCK**

**CPOV  
><strong>

As we walked into the penthouse I felt Alek's grip tighten briefly before he had to let go. Immediately I was surrounded by the suitors that had come to meet me.

Now it was time to get some sweet revenge on Alek. I looked to Jaz and Amy in the corner and gave them a wink. That was their signal, the plan was a go!

Time to turn on my charm.

"Well hello boys" I said with flirtatious smirk.

"Hi I'm Ian" "I'm Thomas" "I'm Damien" The names and greeting rushed at me so quickly I didn't quite know who was who.

All of the guys where incredibly handsome and I could see Alek clenching his fists as I began talking to the guys. He was so angry I could swear there was steam coming from his ears.

**ALEKPOV**

I couldn't believe Chloe was flirting with all those guys. She was unbelievable!

I get that we couldn't act like a couple in during the party, but that didn't mean she had to lead on the other guys and rub it in my face.

That's okay; I will get my revenge later tonight once we hit the clubs….

**CPOV**

I looked to my left to see Jaz and Amy laughing at Alek's behavior. Apparently I had already won the war!

When I turned back to shoot one last glance at Alek for the night, all I saw was the back of his retreating form. I guess he just couldn't stand to watch me talk with so many guys while he had to sit on the sidelines.

Whatever, he should never have eavesdropped on me in the first place. He started the war and I'm going to finish it!

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review **


	14. Adoption

Sadly, I have a terrible case of writers block and lost all my interest in continuing this story.

**If someone would like to adopt Eavesdropping, please pm me!**

However, if you are a fan of my writing, I will be starting another story about The Mortal Instruments!


	15. adoption part 2

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story, I have lost my inspiration and think its only fair to hand this story over to babybluecat247.

She is adopting this story to finish it and I know it will be great!

If any of you read The Mortal Instruments, I have started a new story so go check it out and make sure and read babybluecat247 continuation for me!


End file.
